After April
by Grokking24
Summary: What if Kaori survived that experiment but never told Kousei how he felt? What if she didn't know that he knew about it? I know this review sucks but this is my first one so help me out and review. No hate. Don't read if you don't like. I'm gonna continue this story with suggestions from you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Grokking24 here. This is my first fanfiction so don't hate me if it sucks. I was inspired by the show "Your Lie In April". When I finished it, I was so mad that she died so I decided to create my alternate ending. So here you, "After April: Chapter 1".**

"She's going under!" The doctors frantically tried to keep Kaori Miyazono alive. The anesthesia had worn off so she was wide awake now. "You're going to be okay. Just breathe!" one of the surgeons urged. " _I'm sorry, Kousei_ " Kaori thought. " _Sorry I never told you … I love you_." Her eyes started to close. " _I love you._ " " _You're not leaving me yet, Kaori_ " Kousei held out his hand smiling. " _You still owe me that duet._ " She could see Kousei reaching for her at the river. " _That was a lovely night_ " she thought. She also thought about Watari, Tsubaki, her mom and her dad, and most importantly; Kousei. " _Not giving up. Not here not now_ " Kaori grinned faintly. " _I do don't, I?_ " Kaori reached up and took his hand. At 4:34 p.m., patient Kaori Miayazono had pulled through.

"Ugh, my head." Kaori moaned she tried to get up. Everything seemed white and fuzzy. As her eyes focused, two figures came into view. "Mom?" Kaori asked "Dad?" "Honey!" Her mom raced towards her to gather her up in her arms. "I'm so glad you're ok!" she said. "Mom, I'm okay." 'You're okay. That's all that matters." She said as tears ran down her face. Her dad stood next to her as he tried not to cry. "Not gonna cry, not gonna cry" he said as tears swelled up in his eyes. Next, he started bawling his eyes out. "Hey mom, what happened to me in the surgery room?" she asked. Her mom bit her lip and answered "You had no pulse or heartbeat for a minute, the doctors… the doctors said you were dead." "But mom, I'm here now." She said with a smile. Her parents smiled back at her. "Oh yeah, we baked you a batch of your favorite canales." Her dad said as he produces a bag full of Kaori's favorite canales. "Oh wow!" Kaori exclaimed as her eyes sparkled. Her parents chuckled, "She's back." They thought. As she munched on the canales, she asked "Not that enjoy your company but where is everyone?" The doctors said that nobody is permitted to see you for 48 hours. "Then how did you get in?" she inquired. "Your mother started bawling her eyes out until they let us see you." her father smirked. "Oh you!" Miyuki Miyazono said as she playfully hit her husband's arm. "What about my friends?" she asked. "Unless they start crying and throw a tantrum, they're not getting in here until Wednesday." Kakashe Miyazono answered. "You should get some sleep honey" her mother said as she got up to leave. "We love you," they said as they walked out. Kaori returned with a little wave. "So I survived it," She thought "Now what?" As she laid down to sleep, her hand slipped underneath the pillow and she felt a piece of paper. She pulled her hand out and found it was a letter with a piece of black cat stationary. "To: Mr. Kousei Arima" it said. She had written this letter a few nights before. "Should I tell him about or not?" She thought as she strangled herself over it. " _I do love Kousei, but I am I ready to tell him it_ " she asked herself. For two days, she thought about it over and over again until the fateful day came. As she read over the letter over and over again while eating another bag of canales, she finally came to a descision. She crumpled up the letter and threw it at the trash. Just then, Kousei came in acting like he had been pushed in. "Alright, alright." He said dusting himself off. "Kaori"he said. "Kousei." she said. "Looks like you survived." He said with a smile. "Well, what did you think I was going to do! Slipper to the face jerk!" she shouted. "Owww," he said as a red mark appeared on his face "That hurt." "That's what you get for having no faith in me!" she yelled. Then, Kousei burst out laughing. "What's…? What's so funny!" she roared. "Nothing" he chuckled "Just glad to have you back." She looked puzzled but proceeded to ask him "So how'd you do in the competition" she asked. "Well…" he started as Watari and Tsubaki burst into the room. "Kaori!" they both yelled. As they frantically checked over her, Kaori and Kousei's eyes met. "We'll talk later" they said. As he walked toward the door, he accidently kicked a piece of paper. "Huh?" he thought "What's this?" He picked it up. As he tried to straighten it out, he found that it said 'To: Mr. Kousei Arima' in Kaori's neat handwriting. "What could this be?" he asked himself. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked home. He went into his room and sat down. He pulled out the letter and saw a piece of black cat stationary. He smiled faintly, " _I saw her buy that._ " He pulled off the sticker and began to read…

 **So that was my first try at writing fanfiction. Again, please don't hate me if it's horrible. Also, leave a review for me so I know what to add. I will be advancing this story through your suggestions. Thank you.**

 **Grokking24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start this by saying I'm sorry. I waited for a month to put this out so you can be mad at me. You can reach across the screen and smack me if you want. Thank you to the ones who read the first chapter so please enjoy this one. I just finished this from watching/laughing at Trump so please enjoy.**

Kousei Arima held his breath as he started to scan the page.

 _ **Hey you!**_

 _ **I mean dear, Kousei.**_

 _ **You were just here and now I'm writing you a letter, kinda weird. Right?**_

 _ **You're a mess, you know that?**_

 _ **You're meek and a quitter and erotic.**_

"Well, it is her," he said as he rolled his eyes.

 _ **The first time I ever saw you, I was 5 years old.**_

 _ **It was at a recital for the piano school I went to back then.**_

 _ **You marched out onto that stage and then made us all laugh by knocking over the bench.**_

" _She was there?!" he thought "I barely remember that day." That was the day that he had won his first competition. It was also the day that he stopped playing colorfully._

 _ **You sat at that giant piano and with the first note you played, the world became more colorful.**_

 _ **It was like you found a deluxe box of crayons on the keys and tossed them everywhere.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the girl next to me starts bawling her eyes out.**_

 _ **Now you're gonna give it up?**_

 _ **Like you never played in the first place?**_

 _ **Hearing you that day changed my life. What do you think of that?**_

Kousei just gaped at the letter unable to respond. As he thought about it, a faint smile danced on his lips, "Only you would."

 _ **I ran straight home and yelled to my parents "Buy me a violin!" When they asked why I told them " 'Cause on violin, I can play a duet with Kousei!"**_

 _ **So I switched, then and there. No regrets.**_

"Just for me, huh?" Kousei said still with the faint smile on his mouth.

 _ **When I found out that we were at the same middle school, I was thrilled.**_

Kousei just sat there as he tried to comprehend what he had just read.

 _ **How was I actually supposed to meet you though?**_

 _ **Buy egg sandwiches every day 'til you notice me?**_

 _ **In the end, all I could do was watch you.**_

 _ **You had your friends and I was just some stranger.**_

 _ **It wasn't my place to barge in, so I didn't.**_

" _Well why didn't you?_ " Kousei thought. " _My life… would have been so much better with you_."

 _ **I had surgery as a little kid but I've never been totally well.**_

 _ **After a bad fall in the seventh grade, I was in the hospital a bunch.**_

 _ **Those hospital stays got longer, bit by bit.**_

 _ **I was hardly in school by then.**_

 _ **Nobody said how sick I was exactly but I knew it was bad.**_

 _ **Then one night, I saw my mom and dad crying in the lounge when they thought I was asleep.**_

 _ **That's when I realized I didn't have much time.**_

 _ **I made a choice; I ran and I didn't look back!**_

"Only you can be you" he said to no one in particular.

 _ **I started living life exactly how I wanted so I wouldn't be so mopey in heaven.**_

 _ **Contacts were weird but I tried 'em.**_

"Wait, she had glasses?!" he exclaimed.

 _ **Tried eating a whole cake by myself, too because why not?**_

 _ **Music that used to boss me around, I played it my way.**_

 _ **And then, I told one single lie.**_

 _ **Are you ready for it? Here it comes!**_

 _ **Kaori likes Watari.**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed as he jumped up. Something thudded against his window, "SHUT UP AND SLEEP ALREADY!" "Geez," he said as he picked up the letter.

 _ **Shocking, right?**_

 _ **But I'm glad I told it.**_

 _ **After all Kousei, that lie brought us together.**_

 _ **Please tell Watari I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Honestly though, I'm sure he's moved onto some other girl by now. That's just who he is.**_

 _ **When it comes to friends, he's a great guy.**_

 _ **But romantically, I want someone sincere.**_

 _ **Also, please tell Tsubaki that I'm sorry.**_

 _ **It turns out I was just passing through, I didn't want to leave a big mess behind so couldn't be totally honest with her either.**_

 _ **Think of it "Hey Tsubaki? Be a pal and introduce me to Arima, would ya?"**_

 _ **That would have been a pretty messed up thing for me to ask for.**_

 _ **I mean, everyone could tell Tsubaki was crazy about you. Even before we were friends, I knew.**_

 _ **The only ones who didn't get the memo were you and Tsubaki.**_

"WHAT!" he yelled for the second time that night. Suddenly, he heard another thud and glass cracking. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, THE NEXT ROCK 'ILL GO THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Tsubaki screamed.

 _ **When my lie finally brought the two of us together, you were different than I'd imagined.**_

 _ **Stubborn and passive and pessimistic, not to mention the fact that you stole my leggings.**_

As Kousei thought back to the first time they met, he smirked.

 _ **Your voice was lower than I thought. You were a guy, you know?**_

 _ **And you were gentle, no surprise there.**_

 _ **Remember when you jumped off that bridge? The river water felt amazing!**_

 _ **And the moon shining down at the music room like a delicious steamed bun.**_

 _ **Like we could grab it on our tip-toes.**_

 _ **When we raced that train, I really thought we could win.**_

 _ **Singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" with you late at night felt kind of perfect.**_

 _ **Being at school after dark, it's mysterious, right?**_

 _ **And snow, it looks like cherry blossom petals.**_

 _ **You must think I'm silly, finding wonder in the everyday things around us. Things I saw with you.**_

 _ **Isn't it funny how the most unforgettable scenes could be so trivial and vice versa?**_

 _ **So what's the verdict? Was I able to live inside someone's heart?**_

 _ **And if I was, it wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?**_

" _Why wouldn't it be mine_?" he thought.

 _ **When I go, do you think you'll remember me a little from time to time?**_

" _Of course_ ," Kousei answered.

 _ **Don't ever forget me, okay? That's a promise, okay?**_

 _ **I'm glad we found each other. Will it reach you? I hope it can.**_

 _ **Here's the truth Kousei**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

As he read what Kaori's last words were supposed to be, tears started to form on the edges of his eyes and fell onto the paper.

 _ **Sorry that I never ate any of those canalés and that I beat you up so much.**_

 _ **I was such a brat to you.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for everything.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

"Why are you thanking me?!" Kousei sobbed "I should be the one thanking you." He started to crumple up into a ball with tears of joy falling from the rims of his glasses. As he laid down, the envelope slipped off the bed. As it did, a picture fell out. Kousei got up and picked up while noticing a little more on the letter.

 _ **P.S. I'm giving you one of my favorite pictures. If you don't want it, feel free to tear it up and throw it away.**_

The picture was a young Kaori and some friend of hers but what intrigued him was a person in the background. As he focused on it, he realized that it was him. That made him cry even more. With the thought of Kaori's letter in mind, he crawled under his covers and tried to sleep. " _She loves me_ ," he thought as he drifted off to dreamland.

On the other side of town, Kaori Miyazono was having the exact opposite problem. She just couldn't sleep. As she tossed and turned, she thought about the letter she threw away. " _What if I Kousei never finds out about how I feel about him_?" she thought "What if he doesn't love me back?" "It wouldn't have been right to tell him in a letter," she decided "I'll tell him someday." Funny thing is, she knew she never would…

 **So that took me forever to transcribe. Please review and help me make the story better. I've always been interested in Nagi's role in the story so I will include her in this. Also, I will try to put another one out soon but no promises. Until next time.**

 **Grokking24**


End file.
